ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Hotel Transylvania: Hawaiian Island
''Hotel Transylvania: Hawaiian Island ''is an upcoming 2021 American 3D computer-animated comedy film, directed by Craig McCracken and written by Chris Wright and Michael Colton. It is the reboot of the Hotel Transylvania ''film series. Animated by Reel FX for Sony Pictures Animation. The film features the voice talents of Hailee Steinfeld, Steve Carell, Adam DeVine, Chris Tallman, Billy Eichner, Kel Mitchell, Patton Oswalt, Fran Drescher, Jennifer Aniston, Jimmy Fallon, and Tiffany Haddish. The film will be released on July 4, 2021 on Digital and be released on July 12, 2021 on Blu-Ray + DVD. Featuring a new hit single "Paradise" by Nicky Minaj. Storyline The story centers on Mavis (Hailee Steinfeld) as she emberk on a Luxury Monster Yacht as she and the Drac Pack could go on a trip to a hawaiian paradise durin' her sweet 119th birthday 'till they meet the Witch Doctor (Jimmy Fallon). Cast * Hailee Steinfeld as Mavis * Steve Carell as Count Dracula * Adam DeVine as Jonathan "Johnny" Loughran * Chris Tallman as Frankenstein * Billy Eichner as Wayne * Kel Mitchell as Murray * Patton Oswalt as Griffin * Fran Descher as Eunice * Jennifer Aniston as Wanda * Jimmy Fallon as Witch Doctor * Tiffany Haddish as Captain De'Vine, a troll who's the captain of the Monster Yacht. * Gordon Ramsay as Quasimodo * Julie Bowen as Martha * Chris Parnell as Mr. Fly * Brian George as Suit of Armor * Wanda Sykes as Shrunken Head * Craig McCracken as Blobby / Mr. Hydraberg / The Tikis * Robert Smigel as Marty * Rose Abdoo as Witch * Jonas Blue as DJ Cooper * Antonio Banderas as El Chupacabra * Brain McCunn as Bigfoot * Aaron LaPlante as Mr. Yeti * Joyce Arrestia as Elderly Gremlin Songs #HotelTMovie # Paradise - Nicki Minaj (Dance/Funk Mix) # One-Two - T-Bow # Iko Iko - Sia # Hawaii - Hailee Steinfeld (Auto-Tune Remix) (''Soundtrack only) # I'm Coming Out - Diana Ross # Feel the Vibe - Alex Aiono (Jazz/Pop Mix) # Hotel Transylvania: Hawaiian Island Score Medley - Alexandre Desplat Sony Animation Official Video: 'Paradise' by Nicki Minaj | HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA: HAWAIIAN ISLAND FandangoNOW Extras Hotel Transylvania: Hawaiian Island: Trailer | FandangoNOW Extras * Song: Lush Life - Zara Larsson (T-Bow Remix) Special Effects * Reel FX Release * The film will be released on the 4th of July on Digital and be released on July 12, 2021 on Blu-Ray + DVD. Trivia * This is the reboot film before the 4th one. FandangoNOW Extras Hotel Transylvania: Hawaiian Island: Trailer 2 | FandangoNOW Extras * Song: It's Gonna Be a Lovely Day (ft. Anime) - LunchMoney Lewis Presenters * Director: Craig McCracken * Production Designer / Character Designer: Scott Wills * Art Director: Craig Kellman * Head of Layout: Tom Bruno Jr. TheEllenShow Nicki Minaj Performs 'Paradise'! Sony Animation Welcome Aboard Monster Yacht | HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA: HAWAIIAN ISLAND Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Upcoming Films Category:IMDb Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI Films Category:CGI-animated Category:Hailee Steinfeld Category:Reel FX Category:Hotel Transylvania Category:2021 animated films Category:Sony Category:Sony Pictures Category:Best Animated Feature Annie Award winners Category:Comedy Category:Computer-animated Category:Family films Category:San Diego Comic-Con Category:Dolby Digital/Other Category:FandangoNOW Extras Category:Upcoming